Laisse-moi t'aimer!
by DJEaseMyMind
Summary: Se reconstruire. Pardonner. Oublier. L'un comme l'autre ont beaucoup changé. Draco tente d'avancer. Pourtant, un certain Weasley le retient dans ses démons passés. Comment oublier. Tous deux sont liés, et bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. [Slash!]
1. Chapitre 1 Un jour comme un autre

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le premier chapitre de _Laisse-moi t'aimer!_ que je suis très heureux de publier ici!

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Il s'agit d'un slash DracoxRon avec un lime en perspective, d'où le rating T!

Merci!

* * *

**[Chap 1] ****Un Jour comme un Autre**

Ce matin, lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux, tu étais déjà réveillé. Pas depuis longtemps, puisque ta place est encore chaude… Je mets mon nez dans ton oreiller. Il sent ton odeur, l'odeur du tabac et du soleil. La porte vient de claquer. Tu viens certainement de partir. Sans même m'embrasser. Je me lève à mon tour. La psyché de ma chambre me renvoie à cette nuit. Il y a des traces de ton passage. Un suçon sur mon cou. Un autre sur ma cuisse. Sur mes omoplates, j'admire les traces de griffures que tu m'as infligées lorsque, dans un râle de plaisir, tu as exprimé ta jouissance.

Mes larmes se mettent à couler sur ma peau d'albâtre. Mon amour pour toi me brûle peu à peu. Quand je te vois, mon cœur s'embrase. Quand je ne te vois pas, mon cœur se brise comme la glace lorsque l'on marche dessus. La nuit, quand tu passes, une heure ou deux, tu ne fais presque pas attention à moi. Ton seul intérêt, c'est ton plaisir. Ton seul intérêt, c'est toi. Je n'existe pas. Tu ne me laisses pas exister. Tu m'oppresses. Tu me détruis. Je ne suis rien avec toi, mais je ne suis rien sans toi non plus. Tu me disque tu n'as pas le temps. Tu me dis que tu es occupé. Pourtant, j'entends ces voix autour de toi quand je t'appelle.

Tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres. Tu ne réponds pas à mes petits mots. Mais quand c'est moi qui ne réponds pas, tu me fais une scène. Quand j'ai envie de prendre ta main dans un lieu public, tu fuis. Mais, en revanche, quand c'est toi qui veux quelque chose, je dois me plier à tes choix.

Parfois, tu viens chez moi à l'improviste. Et toute affaire cessante, je dois m'occuper de toi. Uniquement et spécialement de ta petite personne. Tu as la clef de chez moi, tu as mêmes des affaires à toi qui trainent dans mes placards. Moi, je n'ai jamais pu mettre mes les pieds chez toi. Je ne sais même pas où tu habites. Je t'ai supplié de me le dire. Mais tu me dis que tu n'as pas le temps.

Mes larmes coulent encore. Elles coulent sur mon corps brûlé par le froid de mon appartement. J'ai froid mais je ne veux pas m'habiller. Je ne veux pas me laver non plus. Je veux juste garder ton odeur sur ma peau.

Je viens de remarquer que tu as pris de l'argent dans mon portefeuille. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne compte plus l'argent que tu me prends. Tu me dis que tu travailles, mais tu ne m'as pas dit où. Tu connais tout de ma vie. Mais je ne connais presque rien de la tienne.

Tu as oublié ton briquet sur ma coiffeuse. Cela veut dire que tu reviendras dans la journée.

Il faut que je range. Nous nous sommes un peu emportés cette nuit. Il y a des morceaux de mes vêtements que tu as déchirés dans ta passion. S'y sont mêlés des morceaux de verre. Je viens de me couper le doigt. Mon sang se mêle à mes larmes. Je m'effondre sur le sol.

Mes bibelots sont éparpillés de partout. Le seul encore intact, c'est la photo de toi que j'avais pris un jour où nous étions allés nous promener au parc, en bas de chez moi. Tes cheveux tombent harmonieusement sur tes épaules. Ton visage est serein. Sur ton arcade et ta lèvre inférieure sont apparus deux piercings.

Tu as beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Tu as grandis. Tu t'es musclé. Ta peau s'est embruni légèrement. Comme si le soleil s'était installé sous ta peau. Tes yeux bleus sont comme l'océan. Profonds. Durs. Dangereux. On peut s'y noyer. Je m'y suis même déjà noyé. Tes bras sont forts et doux. Ils savent donner l'amour mais aussi la brutalité. Surtout la brutalité.

La première fois que nous nous sommes revus depuis la guerre, tu m'as frappé. Juste une fois. Mais ton ami, lui, s'est acharné sur moi. J'ai encore la cicatrice sur mon arcade. « Voilà, comme ça, toi aussi tu seras un balafré » a-t' il dit. Et tu as ri. Tu as ri si fort que cela m'a blessé encore plus que ton poing qui s'est écrasé sur ma joue. Vous m'avez laissé là. Sans rien. Vous m'avez dépouillé et vous êtes partis.

On a fini par me trouver. On m'a interrogé. On m'a dit que mes agresseurs risquaient de revenir. Je n'ai pas osé leur dire que je n'attendais que ton retour, et surtout ton amour. Je ne t'en voulais pas. Je ne t'en veux toujours pas.

J'ai fini par te recroiser un soir. Tard. Tu avais bu plus que raison. Et tu disais que ta miss-je-sais-tout t'avait flanqué à la porte. Je n'attendais que ça. Tu es venu à la maison. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Tu t'es juste endormi, la tête sur mes genoux. Tu as pleuré cette nuit-là. Et depuis tu reviens assez souvent.

Tu passes, tu pars. Tu me jures qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments. Que je ne suis qu'un coup, comme ça, parmi d'autre. Quand tu me dis ça, c'est l'orage dans ma tête. Le tonnerre gronde. C'est moi tout entier qui pars en fumée.

Dans la cuisine, la vaisselle d'hier s'est empilée sur celle de la semaine passée. Je plonge les mains dans l'eau chaude. Je repense à la dernière fois que tu es resté avec moi. Ce matin-là, tu m'avais réveillé avec douceur, juste avec un tendre baiser. Tu m'avais aidé à ranger nos ébats de la veille. Nous avions fait la vaisselle ensemble. Et cela avait tourné en bataille d'eau. On avait ri comme un couple. Le soir venu, tu m'as embrassé et tu es parti.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant un moment. Mais tu es revenu. Tu reviens toujours. Je crois que tu ne reviens que vers moi. S'il y en a d'autre. Je pense que tu n'y retournes pas. Et si c'est faux, tant pis. Je préfère rester dans mes illusions. Elles sont moins douloureuses que la réalité. Telle est la question : faut-il rester dans une illusion bien heureuse ou alors vivre une réalité brutale et douloureuse.

Mes larmes viennent de se remettre à couler. Et je crie ton prénom pour que tu reviennes. Et j'en pleure, tellement j'ai de peine.

En ce moment, tu me traites encore plus mal qu'avant. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie pour que tu me renvoies toute ta colère dessus ? Je me doute que vivre dans l'ombre du survivant n'est pas chose aisée. Je sais que tu dois réfléchir à ce que nous sommes. Si tu es amoureux ou non. Je sais que tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas je crois que je me répète.

Des fois, mon cœur et ma raison se battent. Ma raison me dit que tu es lâche, que tu ne fais que fuir. Mon cœur, lui, répond que tu m'aimes comme ça. Une sorte d'amour vache. Un rapport de force. Ma raison rétorque alors que tu ne fais que défier ton balafré. Que tu fais ça pour me défier. M'obliger à m'énerver. Me donner envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis nos études. J'ai dit au revoir à mes anciennes convictions. Ces histoires de sang me sortent par les yeux. Sang-pur, sang-mêlé, moldus : et alors ? J'en côtoie des moldus, maintenant, et ils ont autant à apporter qu'un sorcier. Parfois même plus.

Tu sais, je ne demande pas grand-chose. Je ne demande que ton amour. Il est 17h00. Tu n'es toujours pas revenu. Tu ne viendras pas. Je le sais. Tu dois surement allumer tes cigarettes autrement. Je ne fume pas, mais j'adore ton odeur de tabac et de soleil. Ca me rappelle de tendres souvenirs… Que je n'évoquerais pas tout de suite... J'ai passé ma journée à t'attendre. Encore.

Je n'ai pas eu envie de peindre.

Je t'ai dit que je peignais ? Et que je vendais des toiles ?

Tu ne m'as pas demandé en même temps. Tu n'as jamais le temps. Un jour, j'ai pourtant essayé de te parler de ma vie. Mais tu m'as dit que cela t'étais égal. Alors je n'ai pas insisté. Je n'insiste jamais.

J'aimerais que tu restes plus souvent avec moi. J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses tous les jours. J'aimerais que tu me dises des mots tendres. J'aimerais… Mais cela ne compte pas ce que je voudrais. Ce que je veux.

Il est 20h00. Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. Je n'ai même pas faim. Je n'ai toujours pas pris ma douche. Tu ne viendras plus, je le sais. Je regarde encore une fois par la fenêtre, juste pour savoir si tu n'es pas juste en train d'attendre en bas de mon immeuble.

J'espère voir ta foutue chevelure rousse qui me rend fou avec ses légères ondulations… Mais rien. Toujours rien. Juste de la pluie. Des milliers de gouttes de pluies. Mais un seul Weasley, cher à mon cœur.

Je me rappelle qu'un jour, tu m'as dit adorer la pluie, les orages, et le vent, alors que je les ai en horreur. Pour dire la vérité, ils m'effraient. Ils me terrorisent. Je ne me sens protégé que dans le creux de tes bras. Uniquement dans le creux de tes bras. Ta peau est chaude, rassurante.

Tu as laissé un de tes pulls à capuche, que tu affectionnes tant. C'est très éloigné de ce que je porte d'habitude, mais… Mais quand j'enfile ce petit bout de toi, je me sens tout de suite mieux. Comme si ce pull, c'était toi, mais sans vraiment être toi.

C'est d'ailleurs le pull que tu laisses toujours ici. J'ai beau te le préparer pour que tu le reprennes… Tu l'enfiles. Tu me dis avoir chaud, et tu le laisses ici, avec ton odeur. C'est comme si tu voulais que je le garde.

Il est 22h00. Je suis fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Physiquement, moralement. Quand j'atteins enfin mon lit, mes draps sentent encore ton odeur. L'odeur du tabac froid et du soleil. Et c'est en larme que je m'endors. En sachant pertinemment que tu n'es pas venu, et que je t'ai attendu, toute la journée.

* * *

Et voilà! Le premier chapitre est publié!

J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser tous commentaires, toutes suggestions où même toutes questions qui pourraient vous passer par la tête!

Merci encore!


	2. Chapitre 2 Une bête dans la rue

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de _Laisse-moi t'aimer! _

Je tiens avant tout à vous remercier pour les reviews et les messages que vous m'avez envoyé qui m'ont particulièrement fait plaisir. C'est toujours pour moi un honneur de voir que mon travail vous a interpellé. Je vous remercie de cette joie que vous m'avez apporté!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous passerez un bon moment!

Bonne lecture et merci!

* * *

**[Chap 2] Une bête dans la rue**

J'aurais dû t'embrasser avant de partir. Tu vas m'en vouloir, j'en suis sûr. Tu vas me regarder avec tes iris métalliques. Elles vont me transpercer comme une épée. Tes yeux sont durs. Froids. Je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses. Et quand je crois que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu me reproches tu cèdes et du ne me dis rien… Pourquoi ? Je me rends compte que je suis un sale type. Un connard. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es toujours en train d'essayer de partager ta vie avec moi… Mais par peur d'aimer ce que tu vas me dire, ce que tu veux que nous partagions ensemble, je te dis que je n'ai pas le temps pour _ça._

Pourtant je reviens toujours vers toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu devrais me jeter, me frapper, m'insulter. Je t'ai presque laissé pour mort dans une ruelle, et toi... Tu m'as ouvert ta porte quand j'étais en détresse... Je t'ai frappé, et je te frapperais certainement encore. Je suis violent. J'ai la haine et la hargne au fond de moi. Même quand on est ensemble, je te brutalise. Ton dos était en sang ce matin. Tu avais des bleus, tu les prendras pour des suçons, car c'est vrai, ils y ressemblent.

Ton appartement était saccagé. En même temps, j'ai quasiment tout détruit en t'embrassant, te mordant, te cognant contre les meubles. Cela est bien long du romantisme que tu mérites….

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te blesser ? Je t'ai encore pris de l'argent pour payer mon taxi. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à obtenir mon permis... Quant au transplagane… Je ne suis pas capable de le faire. J'essaie. Encore et encore. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pour être exact, je n'y arrive plus. J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus faible. Ma magie est comme ma volonté... Elle s'enfuit... Comme moi à avec toi. Je ne fais que te dire. Encore et encore.

Pourtant je fais tout pour rester. Je te laisse des trucs à moi, pour revenir les chercher et te voir. Je me dis que je vais rester. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne te dis rien de moi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies peur de ce que tu pourrais entendre. Ma vie n'est que misère. J'habite un appartement minable, dans un quartier minable avec un travail minable. Quand j'ai été pris au ministère, je m'étais dit que cela serait trépident… Mais non. Je ne fais que des copies magiques. Je mets des agrafes... J'apporte des cafés à cet être que j'ai cru être mon ami. Je pointe. Et je rentre.

Et là, je picole. Une, deux bouteilles. Et quand je ne bois pas, et que je ne suis pas avec toi, je couche à droite et à gauche. Hommes, femmes, je ne suis pas très regardant. Tu devrais faire comme Hermione. Tu devrais me jeter. Me frapper. Te débarrasser de moi. Te débarrasser d'un ivrogne qui te salit, qui te souille. Qui te baise et qui s'enfuit. Qui te trahit.

Je suis un déchet sur les chemins de ton succès. Je sais que tu es un peintre assez reconnu. Mais je n'ose pas te le dire. Dès qu'une nouvelle toile signée de ton D argenté, je m'empresse d'aller la voir. J'y passe des heures et des heures. Elles m'apaisent. J'aimerais en posséder une. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens. Je pourrais t'en demander une. Mais je n'ose pas. Par peur de ta réaction.

Posséder une de tes toiles serait un moyen de posséder une partie infime de toi. Elle trônerait chez moi. Dans ce taudis qu'est mon appartement.

Je voudrais te prouver que tu as de l'importance pour moi, mais tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu t'accroches à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps. Tu ne dois **jamais** t'accrocher à un perdant comme moi.

J'ai fini par arriver au boulot. Harry m'a encore montré son mécontentement. Il m'a brûlé la paume de la main avec sa cigarette. Les punitions de Dolores Ombrage me semblent bien superficielles, aujourd'hui.

Sur mon bureau, il n'y a qu'une photo. De toi. Il s'agit d'une photo parue dans un journal moldu. Elle est datée du jour de l'ouverture de ta galerie d'art. Tu as un sourire magnifique. Tes cheveux blonds encadrent ton visage. Tes lèvres sont roses et ta peau est brillante. Cette photo me réchauffe le cœur et me donne de la force pour affronter la vie. Je dois paraître bien niais. J'ai envie de griller une cigarette. Mais j'ai oublié mon briquet chez toi. Je n'ai pas le courage de revenir le chercher. Et si tu me le demandais… Je me braquerais.

_(Ellipse)_ Il est tard, bien tard. Je hère dans les rues de Londres en quête de reconnaissance. De ta reconnaissance. Tu dois certainement dormir.

J'ai envie de chaire. J'ai envie de sentir la sueur qui coule pendant un acte bestial. Je suis une bête. Un monstre assoiffé d'hommes et de femmes. Je suis allé dans ce bar. Celui-où je t'ai revu la première fois après la guerre. Le fameux soir où… J'ai fait l'impardonnable.

La musique y est forte. Les gens dansent collés les uns aux autres. Ils se touchent et s'embrassent. Ils dansent sur les tables, en montent, en descendent. Il y a une équipe de Quidditch locale qui semble fêter une victoire. Cela me rappelle nos années à Poudlard. Ces matchs où je t'insultais parce que tu jouais mieux que nous. Je t'insultais parce que j'étais jaloux. Parce que je faisais comme Harry.

Je suis certain que si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, nous aurions pu nous respecter. Ni nous détester, ni nous aimer. Juste nous respecter. Tu sais, il a toujours été comme ça. Calculateur. Manipulateur. Menteur. Je m'en suis rendu compte ces dernières années. Depuis qu'il n'a plus besoin de chair à canon.

J'ai honte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis en train d'aguicher ce jeune sorcier. Il vient de finir sa septième année. Il est réceptif. Trop réceptif. Il joue avec moi. Il est à ton égal opposé. Tu ne joues pas avec moi.

Il m'a emmené dans l'arrière-salle. Il m'a embrassé, s'est amusé avec sa langue sur ma peau. Sa salive me brûle. Elle est si différente de la tienne. Je pose ma main sur sa tête et le fait descendre. Il s'amuse avec. Il y met du cœur. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Il n'est ni doux, ni fragile.

Je ne mets pas de sentiment. Je le prends brutalement contre un pan de mur. Il gémit trop fort. Affaire bouclée. Je m'en vais. Je me dégoûte. Mais j'avais besoin de bestialité.

Pour dire vrai. Je n'ai qu'une envie. Une seule et simple envie. Me blottir contre ta peau d'albâtre. Redessiner tes tatouages avec ma langue.

Je marche seul dans le froid. Je vois ces couples qui se tiennent la main. Qui rient ensemble. J'arrive en bas de ton immeuble. Je gravis les marches qui me séparent de toi… J'entre ma clé dans la serrure et… je m'effondre épuisé contre ta porte.

* * *

Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre, cette fois-ci à travers les yeux bleus de Ron, est terminé!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou un petit message pour donner votre avis, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre!

Petit teasing : le prochain chapitre ne sera pas tout à fait comme les deux premiers... à très bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3 Feuilles Orangées

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

C'est pour moi un plaisir de publier ce troisième chapitre! Il sera un peu différent des deux précédents puisqu'une partie est écrite en POV et une autre en point de vue omniscient!

J'espère ne pas trop avoir été dans la guimauve, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre!

Merci à vous de me suivre, merci pour chacune de vos reviews, cela me réchauffe le cœur, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Feuilles Orangées**

Le réveil est difficile ce matin. Mes volets filtrent à peine les premières lumières du matin. Je me rappelle de la veille. Je me suis endormi comme une masse. Je t'attendais mais tu n'es pas venu. Tu n'as pas dû avoir le temps.

Soudain, un bruit métallique, comme des clés que l'on remue, me sort de ma somnolence. Je me suis tout de suite dit que cela pourrait être toi. Mais non. Sans doute quelqu'un qui s'est trompé.

Tu pourrais transplaner ici. Mais tu ne le fais jamais. Tu passes toujours par la porte. Par respect, peut-être. Je ne sais même pas si tu as ton permis de transplanage de toute façon. Que sais-je de toi ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Nous sommes comme deux étrangers, en quelque sorte.

Quel jour sommes-nous ? Samedi ? Dimanche ? Lundi ? Je suis perdu. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. J'empeste. Je dresse la liste des choses que je dois faire dans ma tête. Je commence par mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai du mal à mâcher. Je laisse tout en plan pour aller me laver. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

L'eau est brûlante. Je me lave de toi, en quelque sorte. Tu m'as sali. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Je me hais autant que je ne me déteste. Mais je te hais aussi. Je te hais. Je te hais parce que je te laisse indifférent. Tu passes, tu fais ton affaire et puis tu te tires comme un malpropre. Putain de toi. Moi je suis là. Réveille-toi. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Je sais. Je me répète. De toute façon, tu ne m'entends pas. Je ne sais même pas où tu es. Dans les bras d'un autre. Je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Tu aurais pu revenir hier soir. Tu aurais pu. Je ne te hais pas. Je ne peux pas te haïr. Je t'aime. Trop. Et toi, tu m'aimes, j'en suis sûr. Mais tu ne t'aimes pas assez.

J'ai parlé de souvenirs, hier. Je repense à la première fois où tu m'as embrassé. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que tu venais me voir. Tu t'assaillais sans dire un mot sur mon canapé et tu posais de temps en temps ta tête sur mes genoux et tu pleurais. Tu pleurais mais tu ne t'expliquais pas pour autant. Tu finissais par t'endormir et moi je me sentais bien. Parce que tu étais là. Souvent.

Je crois que toutes ses années où je t'ai insulté à Poudlard, c'était parce que je t'aimais déjà. Mais toi, tu n'en avais que pour _Elle. Elle_ et Potter.

Moi aussi, j'essayais de t'intéresser. J'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu. En cours. Au Quidditch. Je faisais de mon mieux pour t'impressionner. Je voulais que tes yeux brillent pour moi. Tu sais, à l'origine, « Weasley est notre Roi » n'était pas censé être une chanson péjorative. C'était une chanson que j'avais écrit pour toi pour que tu sois plus fort. Mais les autres l'ont déformée.

Je divague… Je parlais de quoi déjà ? Ah oui… Notre premier baiser. C'était un soir d'automne. Les feuilles orangées tombaient et pour la première fois tu étais venu me chercher là où je travaillais à l'époque. On était rentré main dans la main. On avait ri. C'était la première fois que je voyais ton sourire d'adulte. Il est si beau. Si rassurant. Tu semblais avoir remonté la pente.

Je t'avais cuisiné quelque chose de tout simple. Mais tu avais adoré. Tu finis toujours ce que je te prépare. Tu étais fatigué. Tu étais allé t'allonger. Je t'avais rejoint, l'air hagard. Je me souviens que quand je suis arrivé près de toi, tu as attrapé ma main, tu m'as attiré à toi, et tes lèvres se sont finalement posées sur les miennes. Ta langue, râpeuse, s'est empressée de les écarter. Nos salives se sont mélangées et nos langues se sont battues fougueusement.

Gêné, tu t'es arrêté. Tu étais rouge comme une pivoine. Tes yeux bleus étaient en larmes et injectés de sang. C'était un baiser mouillé. Et j'ai peints cette scène. Avec fureur et douceur. Avec lumière et obscurité. C'était un oxymore. Comme un Gryffondor et Serpentard, tout simplement. Tout comme nos noms côte à côte. Ce tableau fût mon premier succès. Je ne sais même pas où il est actuellement. Je sais juste que Sorciers et Moldus se l'arrachent. Sans pour autant savoir ce qu''il représente.

Je voudrais tellement que tu aies du temps pour moi. Pour nous. Mais surtout pour toi. Je sais que tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te dévalorises autant ? Putain de toi. Je deviens vulgaire et sauvage à tes côté. Enfin, je redeviens vulgaire. La vie reprend sa place. Je me lève en pensant à toi. Je vis en pensant à toi. Mais bon sang, je ne t'appartiens pas. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas un inconnu que tu prends contre une table et que tu jettes.

Et si tu m'aimes. Viens à moi. Enfonce cette porte. Colle-moi contre ton corps chaud. Rassure-moi. Dis-moi ces mots. Qui font mal. Qui brûlent. Dis-les-moi, Weasley.

J'étouffe. J'ai besoin d'air. Ton odeur me traque. J'ai besoin d'air.

**[FIN POV]**

Et là, il le vit. Étalé contre sa porte. Tremblant et empestant l'atmosphère avec son odeur d'alcool et de cigarette. Misérable en somme. Drago ne pût s'empêcher de trouver ça attendrissant. Savoir qu'il était venu jusqu'à lui prouver refuge après une nouvelle nuit d'excès. Il savait parfaitement que Ron n'avait pas fait que boire cette nuit.

Il ne lui en tint par rigueur puisqu'il le fit entrer tant bien que mal. Drago n'était plus aussi élancé et svelte qu'à une époque. Il s'était fortement amaigrit. Il ressemblait davantage à une brindille de paille blanchie par manque de soleil. Drago le traina jusqu'au bac de douche où il fit couler l'eau sur un rouquin bien mal en point.

« Weasley ? »

Ron ne répondit qu'au troisième ou au quatrième appel par un gargarisme bestial. Comme la bête qu'il était, en somme, selon ses dires.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lâcha finalement Drago.

« J'ai connu mieux. » répondit l'autre, froidement.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Fiche moi la paix, Malefoy. Si j'étais devant ta porte, c'était uniquement parce que je n'étais pas loin. »

Drago ne répliqua pas. Il ne parvint pas à lui dire ce qu'il avait réellement sur le cœur. Il se leva rapidement, sorti de quoi sécher Ron et quitta la pièce les yeux rouges en se répétant que c'était « l'alcool qui parlait. » Le regard éteint, il s'affaira dans la pièce voisine. Il prépara tout ce dont Ronald Weasley pourrait avoir besoin : vêtements secs et propres, argent, le briquet qu'il avait laissé là. Ceci fait, Il quitta son appartement : ne supportant pas le regard de haine de celui qu'il aime.

Il se sentait impuissant face à lui. Impuissant et brisé. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un qui saurait le conseiller ? Mais qui connaissait suffisamment le rouquin aux yeux océans sans le mettre en difficulté ?

Il ne pouvait s'adresser aux amis de Ron puisqu'ils haïssaient tous l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'avait plus réellement d'amis non plus : soit ils étaient décédés dans la grande guerre, soit ils étaient à Azkaban, ou pire encore, ils le haïssaient pour avoir trahit le Mage Noir. Il avait quelques connaissances moldues mais il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Histoire où la sorcellerie prend tout de même une place importante.

Drago pensa à Narcissa, sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Mais il ne pouvait retourner au Manoir. Voir son père dans cet état de démence perpétuelle le rendait affreusement malheureux. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il admirait étant petit. Il n'était plus Lucius Malefoy. Il n'était plus que le traitre, le lâche. Narcissa, tout aussi touchée que son mari par la guerre, avait perdu sa beauté jadis considéré comme l'une des plus belles du monde des sorciers. Ses longs cheveux avaient jaunis avec le temps. Ses traits s'étaient déformés par la tristesse et le temps. Drago se dit qu'il devrait leur envoyer une lettre, un jour, car après tout, il les aimait.

Certes, sur certains points, ils avaient pris des chemins bien différents. Drago n'avait plus d'aprioris sur les moldus. Il vivait parmi eux. Il s'était étonné du nombre de choses que les moldus lui avaient appris : le pardon, la compassion, le respect de l'autre. Au début, il s'était montré très méfiant mais il finit par se rendre compte que dans ce monde-là, personne ne le connaissait. Il était quelqu'un d'anonyme. Ses crimes passés avaient été effacés, en quelque sorte. Il n'était plus jugé sur son nom.

Narcissa ne comprenait pas toujours son fils, mais elle lui avait permis beaucoup de choses que son père n'aurait pas tolérées, avant sa démence. Elle avait essayé et c'était, pour l'ancien Serpentard bien plus important que le reste. C'était bien plus que sa propre mère, Druella Black. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné à Andromeda, la sœur de Narcissa, d'être partie en reniant son héritage.

Assis dans l'herbe d'un parc de Londres, il finit par reconnaître une voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Une voix qui lui glaça le sang. C'était _Elle_. Et par _Elle_, Drago comprenait l'ancienne compagne de l'homme qui lui brisait le cœur : Hermione Jean Granger.

Elle était bien différente de l'époque où ils étaient tous deux à Poudlard. Il avait honte de la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Elle avait à présent de longs cheveux châtains clairs qui épousaient ses formes, ses yeux noisette étaient bordés par de longs cils et ses lèvres semblaient aussi douces que la soie. Elle avait le corps d'une femme. D'une belle femme. Drago s'avoua que le dernier mâle Weasley avait bon goût.

« Rose Weasley ! Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait me dire ce que vous avez fait à votre robe neuve ? »

Il se dit aussi qu'il aurait aimé être le père de cette petite fille. Rousse comme le feu, belle comme le soleil, et certainement aussi intelligente que leur mère. La petite fille portait une petite robe de marin, qu'elle avait taché en courant après les papillons. Ron et lui aurait pu être de bons parents, ensemble ou séparément. Malheureusement la vie en avait décidé autrement. Le premier était alcoolique et colérique. L'autre désespérément perdu.

Drago savait parfaitement qu'Hermione était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Ron. Et il la redoutait d'autant plus pour ça. Et si, un matin, les amants d'autrefois se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient un enfant ensemble. Des amis en commun. De nombreux amis. Une vie, en somme. Drago se retrouverait seul. Encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Drago se sentait comme une passade pour Ron. Il se dégoutait encore plus qu'à l'habituel. Mais il devait savoir. Il devait savoir pourquoi Ron se comportait ainsi. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il devienne une telle bête ?

Le fils Malefoy prit la décision de suivre Hermione. Il attendit devant sa porte. Une charmante petite maison de brique grises avec une imposante porte bleue marine. Une, deux, peut-être trois heures passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à signaler sa présence. Il s'interrogeait, se questionnait, se débinait et finissait toujours par revenir aussitôt. Quand il frappa enfin et qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle poussa un léger cri de surprise en refermant sèchement la porte. Éconduit, le jeune homme tourna les talons et commença à rebrousser chemin. Il trouvait ça normal après tout.

Soudain, il entendit une femme crier, de l'autre côté de la rue :

« Je savais que tu finirais pas venir. Il est peut-être temps que nous ayons une discussion, Drago Malefoy. »

* * *

Je vous laisse ainsi, sur ces mots!

J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez dans la tête suite à ce chapitre!

Merci à vous d'être passés par ici! A très bientôt!


End file.
